


Speed Demon

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Children, Community: fic_promptly, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Naughtiness, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky’s in serious trouble and Ryo is definitely not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, breaking the speed limit - on rollerblades,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

When Ryo arrived back at work after being called out to Bikky’s school, he clearly was not in a good mood. He hung his coat on the rack, stalked over to his desk, and slumped into his chair, frowning.

“So what did the house ape do now?” Dee asked. “Get into a fight? Steal someone’s lunch money? Cheat on a test?” He sat back in his chair, picking up his coffee mug and watching Ryo curiously as his partner flushed red, although whether from anger or embarrassment, Dee couldn’t tell.

“No, nothing like that.”

“So what then?”

“He got a speeding ticket, if you must know.”

“What?” Dee spluttered, choking on the mouthful of coffee he’d just taken. “He doesn’t even have a learner’s permit yet! What’d he do, steal a car? It wasn’t yours, was it? No, couldn’t have been, you drove in this morning…” Dee trailed off as Ryo’s flush deepened and he started chewing on his bottom lip. “Okay, c’mon bud, spill before ya explode.”

“…” Ryo muttered inaudibly.

“Sorry, you’ll have to speak up, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said he was on rollerblades!”

Dee’s eyebrows shot up so high they vanished beneath the hair that flopped casually across his forehead. “Rollerbades? Seriously?” Ryo nodded and Dee started to laugh, shoulders shaking. “Pulled over for speeding on rollerblades, that’s…” He couldn’t continue, he was laughing too much.

“It’s not funny, Dee! I had to pay his fine! It’ll be coming out of his allowance though,” Ryo added darkly, “and I’ve confiscated his blades.”

“Oh c’mon, bud, lighten up! Sure, he shouldn’ta done in, and I really wanna know how he got up that kinda speed, but you have to see the funny side. I mean can you imagine the looks on the faces of the guys who had to pull him over?”

Ryo’s lips twitched. When Dee put it like that, it was kinda funny. He chuckled ruefully. “Okay, so it is a little funny, but he’s still grounded. He could have been seriously hurt!”

“Bikky? Nah, kid’s like a rubber ball, he’d just bounce; he’s got more lives than a cat.”

“You should know,” Ryo teased. “You’re just as bad.”

“Just wait until he gets his learner’s permit.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Ryo sounded horrified. “After this stunt, he’s not getting behind the wheel of a car until he’s at least thirty!”

“Good luck with that; he starts driver’s ed next year, doesn’t he?”

Ryo put his head in his hands. “Thanks for reminding me. We’re doomed.”

The End


End file.
